


the ancient akielon way

by saernamaz



Series: Lamen Week 2020 [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bottom Damen (Captive Prince), Bottomianos, Damen is an historian, Intercrural Sex, Lamen Week 2020, Laurent is an archeologist, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the LACK of intercrural fics is my villain origin story tbh, they have sex for Science(tm), this is shameless smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saernamaz/pseuds/saernamaz
Summary: "Some say that to really understand something, you have to experience it."Damen is writing his thesis on homosexuality in Ancient Akielon, and Laurent gives him an hand in understanding the thoughts and feelings behind the way they had sex.(Lamen Week, Day 2: Modern AU)
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Lamen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798330
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	the ancient akielon way

**Author's Note:**

> this is SHAMELESS. 
> 
> the reincarnation part is honestly up for debate tbh, you can interpret it as such or not!! they have in common that they are young and horny, and that's kind of it but hey... My Laurent(tm) lives free of abuse
> 
> also i wrote this while listening non-ironically to those "medieval cover" of modern songs things so. 😔
> 
> unbeta'd as always, because we die like men here

Damen sighed theatrically, slouching in the sofa and flinging his pen on a pile of papers next to his laptop on the wooden table in a soft thud. Laurent raised his head from his book, one of his eyebrow arched and a mocking smile on his lips. His husband’s shenanigans would not not amuse him, even ever so slightly.

“What is it now?” Damen could hear his amusement in his voice. He sighed, bringing the back of his hand to his forehead, emulating a dramatic painting or play scene.

“It’s hard! I feel like I’m losing the last remnants of my sanity here.”

Laurent laughed, airy and soft, bringing a hand to his hair, massaging his husband’s scalp calmly. “Take a break then, you’ve been writing for hours. It won’t hurt.”

Damen gave him a sweet smile, before taking hold of his wrist and bringing his knuckles to his lips. “You know I have to finish this.”

“I could help you.”

Damen did not doubt that he could. Laurent was an archeologist, a brillant one at that, who had already finished his first thesis at twenty-three, which frankly was an exploit to him, on Ancient Akielon, mostly about how Vere and Akielos came to dichotomize. He had gained a solid reputation with his theory and discoveries, and Damen could not be any more proud.

They had met this way, at a congress about the importance of Delfeur in the history of Ancient Akielon and Medieval Vere. They were both students at the time, Damen in Ios and Laurent in Arles, but it had been love at first sight one could say, and as soon as Laurent was done with his own studies, he had asked to be transferred to Ios, supposedly to learn more about what was supposed to be the medieval Kingsmeet, where ancient kings were crowned in the time of King Damianos I, and it had been granted to him. His work allowed him to access archives and exclusive objects, including poteries and scrolls that were yet to be made public and available, even to other scholars. It had helped Damen a thousand times during his last doctorate years in History.

“You already gave me all the photos and documents I need, and I can hardly ask more of you, and even less for you to write it for me.”

Laurent stayed quiet at that, his eyes searching Damen’s. They shone with mischief, an expression he immensely loved in his partner. The book in his hand was laid on the couch, abandoned, and Laurent slid closer to him on the couch. He untangled his hand from Damen’s hold, and slowly lowered it, resting it on his thigh, caressing it ambrosially. Damen let out a breathy sigh, and felt his whole body relax.

“Laurent…”

“Some say that to really understand something, you have to experience it. Your thesis is on Homosexuality in Ancient Akielos, is it not? I could show you…”

Damen swore under his breath when Laurent’s hand slowly crept higher, massaging his crotch through the fabric of his jeans. He could not help but scantly buck his hips into the contact. Laurent let out a giggle and squeezed frailly, making Damen moan out loud.

“Would you like that?”

“God, Laurent, yes…” he susurrated.

His husband smiled, entirely turning toward him and kissing his neck sweetly, light touches on his feverish skin. Damen’s hands naturally came to rest on Laurent’s body, one in his hair, pressing him further against him until he could feel Laurent’s arousal on the side of his abdomen, in his slouched position; the other one on his waist, grounding himself with the feeling of the cotton of Laurent’s turtleneck. Laurent’s hand was still massaging his cock gently, tracing the outline of his bulge with his long, pale fingers. It felt exhilarating to relax this way after being so tense for hours. Laurent was skilled with his fingers, precise, gifted. Damen vaguely heard his fly opening, too lost in the feathery texture of Laurent’s hair, the feeling of his lips against his skin to acknowledge the moment when the hand that was caressing him earlier had stopped momentarily to undo his pants.

Laurent retreated from his neck, and Damen barely held back a whine, still letting out a shaky breath. His husband put a calming hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on his lips, smiling at him, before leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later with two small bottle of lube, and slid to his knees in front of his husband. The vision itself, the angelic figure of his lover in front of him, kneeling for him and looking at him as if he was a masterpiece, was orgasmic. Laurent made to free his lower half from its restrains, and Damen helped him by hoisting his hips. The cold air on his half-hard sex made him shiver appreciably.

Laurent spread some lube on his hands and on Damen’s dick, and held him in his hand again, stroking excruciatingly slowly, his gaze resting on his lover’s face. It had a pleasant smell, sugary and sweet, like a cake, and Damen instantly knew where Laurent was leading him.

“Tell me again what you know of sex in Ancient Akielos.”

“Sexuality was an almost free thing, religiously taught and valued. Very present in art, and ceremonies,” he answered, his voice soft, almost a whisper. He groaned when Laurent let his thumb graze the head of his cock. “Fuck… Homosexuality was… ngh, documented and seen as natural and healthy…” Laurent hummed softly, bringing his other hand to his balls, cupping them gently.

“Did you know, that Zephyr brought Pontos back to life by blowing life in him?” Laurent pressed a kiss to his thigh, his hands still working leisurely on his shaft. “How Zephyr made him out of clay with his image in his mind, and blew in his cock to bring him back?”

“Yes…”

“Fellatios were seen as a sacred thing…” Laurent’s hands stopped their ministrations and came to rest on his thighs. His face drew closer to his husband’s groin, and Damen could feel his breath on him, chilling on the lube. He shivered slightly, goosebumps forming beneath Laurent’s hands. “And were particularly appreciated in sacred prostitution…”

“Please,” he said meekly, letting his hands rest on Laurent’s head. The younger man simply let out a breathy laugh, before kissing the crown of his cock, and letting his tongue play languidly there, slipping casually over his slit. Damen tried his hardest not to buck his hips, let Laurent take his time, tease him the way he like it.

Laurent continued to toy with him for a minute before his finally allowed Damen to go pass the barrier of his lips. He took his time even then, sucking on the head first, while one of his hand stroked the base, spreading lube there, in a wet sound that made Damen’s cock twitch. His partner moaned appreciatively around him, before letting go with a wet pop. Damen was rock hard and shining with lube. Laurent stroke him gently while licking his lips once, before going back down, deeper now, and faster.

His mouth was warm and loose around him. He hit the back of Laurent’s mouth a few times, accidentally bucking his hips when Laurent bopped down, and each time he did, Laurent sweetly whined and looked up at him with something akin to gratefulness in his eyes. They never really talked about it, but from what he had gathered from the numerous blowjobs he had received from Laurent, he liked it when he pressed down his throat, and he had even worked out of his gag reflex for that.

To prove his thoughts right, Laurent took him as far as he could, which was not that far away from the mop of curls on top of his crotch, and stayed there, warm and wet. Damen came in a broken moan of his name, his hands gripping at Laurent’s hair, and upper half bent forward, shaking.

He swallowed it all, and Damen wondered what cupcake-flavored lube eve tasted mixed with bitter cum. Laurent bopped his head up, and sucked the top some more, before completely backing off. His chin was covered in spit and droplets of semen, and a wet string of saliva still joined his lips to the top of his cock. He looked pleased with himself, flushed and smiling proudly.

His hands, which had been stroking Damen’s thighs before, went to his husband’s flaccid cock, stroking it gently. Damen moaned wantonly, still hypersensitive from orgasm.

“Gosh Laurent… You’re going to make me hard again.”

“Your stamina _is_ unrivaled,” he laughed, as he continued his leisure movements on his cock. His other hand came to his own crotch, squeezing it. He let out a breathy sigh. “There is still one important thing you have yet to experience to truly grasp the concept of sex in Ancient Akielos.”

“What… aah... What do you mean?”

“Virginity as a gift… Free sexuality without unplanned pregnancies… Quick and pleasurable in a King’s busy day, without having to prepare the receiver properly or without the pain of a tear…”

Damen moaned, his cock rising in interest at his words. He had seen intercrural sex on murals and poteries, faces distorted in pleasure and tightly shut thighs of a man or a woman around a cock, but had never actually experienced it. They were both content with penetrative sex, and, caught in their routine, had not experienced much else.

“Yes, gosh, Laurent, please,” he sighed. Laurent let out a pleased giggle.

“Raise for me, love.”

Damen did as he was instructed and raised on wobbly legs. His hands instantly went to Laurent’s shoulders for stability, while the other man unzipped his pants, which had grown uncomfortable, and spread lube on his hands. He pressed a kiss on Damen’s right hipbone, before bringing his hands between Damen’s spread thighs, coating them with a generous amount of lube. When he was done, he stood up, and got rid of his clothes, presenting himself bare to Damen. Damen leaned forward on reflex, kissing his collar bone and trailing down softly. Laurent laughed breathily above him and caressed his curls. He moaned openly when Damen’s mouth found his nipples.

“Wait,” he’s breathed out. Damen stopped instantly, and raised to look at him. Before he could talk, Laurent took hold of his own cock and positioned it at the entrance of his thighs. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Damen enthusiastically said, his hands trailing down to his hips to push him himself between his thighs. “Please, fuck me Laurent.”

Laurent positioned himself closer still to Damen’s scrotum, being the perfect height to graze it with his cock. Once his shaft disappeared between his thighs, his husband rearranged his thighs to be tighter around him, and started to move slowly. The friction of Laurent’s skin against his was delicious.

“Gosh, you’re so good Laurent,” he whispered against his neck, before planting sweet kisses there, and biting gently. His husband moaned his name and started to accelerate ever so slightly, thrusting back and forth against his testicules.

Damen continued to trail down Laurent’s body with his mouth, echoing the slow climb of Laurent’s hands up his back, until he reached his nipples and took one in his mouth again. Laurent scratched his shoulders saccharinely in pleasure as he suckled on the rosy bud. His thrusts sped up once again, and he felt Laurent starting to shake underneath the fingers laying on the blond’s buttocks. Carefully, he started to massage and knead his cheeks, humming against his chest.

Laurent moaned sweetly, still caressing him with his cock. Damen’s hips moved to meet his thrusts, making his harden shaft bop against Laurent’s abdomen. The feelings were almost too much, his legs giving up beneath him as Laurent fucked him faster as he approached his release. Damen’s whole body was on fire from just the feeling of Laurent everywhere against him, his mouth, his hands, his thighs, his crotch. His whole world reduced to a man. The living room was the scene of their love and delighted moans.

Damen came to face Laurent and kissed him sloppily, resting his lips against his and breathing in him. “I’m going to come,” he murmured against his lips. “You’re so good Laurent, please.”

Laurent let out a high whine, and one of his hands trailed down to his cock, stroking him fast and hard. “Come for me Damen. Come all over my chest,” he whispered back, and it was all it took for Damen to come in a strangled cry.

Laurent continued to thrust a few times more, bringing sweet tears to Damen’s eyes from overstimulation, before he came, stilling between his thighs and his body shook his orgasm out of him.

They stayed intertwined for a few moments, breathing heavily into each other’s arms. Damen was the first to step back, letting himself fall down on the sofa. Laurent was probably going to argue with him about straining the sofa with the cum still between his legs and his sweat, but for now, all he had in mind was to lay tranquil. He closed his eyes, feeling the hot, sex-scented air cling to his sweaty skin. He heard Laurent chuckle and exit the room, only to come back with a wet, clean towel and a huge glass of water. He had cleaned Damen’s cum off of him during his trip, and he was almost disappointed that he did not let him bring it to his lips first, letting Laurent taste the pleasure he had brought him.

Laurent handed him the glass, which he avidly drank, and cleaned him himself, soothing and meticulous movements, which made him hum in pleasure, his eyes closing once again. He opened the window of their living room, before going back to the sofa and sitting next to Damen, pressing a kiss on his forehead and embracing his waist.

“So? How was it?”

“Instructive,” he chuckled. “Thank you, it was amazing.”

He stretched delightfully, and wrapped an arm around Laurent’s shoulders, pressing him closer, cuddling him while he regained the strength to get up and have an actual shower. A thought passed him then, in his post-coital bliss and he laughed.

“What,” Laurent asked him, giggling next to him.

“Do you think King Damianos I and King Laurent VI engaged in such intercourses?” The mere thought that their namesakes could have shared love as they did was funny to him, and almost romantic.

Laurent shrugged then, a smile dangling from his lips. “That’s what their erotic letters suggest.”

“Huh? Well, history does repeat itself, doesn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> i saw cupcake flavored oral lube once and i thought "mh. laurent vibes."
> 
> now im conflicted between "laurent likes the taste of damen" and "laurent would only perform oral sex with ungodly amount of flavored lube and nearly ruin them by buying at least one every week because he think that 'cookie flavored lube must taste good' and damen is fed up"
> 
> also, laurent and damianos (medieval era) were Known Lovers bc i won't have it any other way, historians dont speculate, they KNOW, and the fact that they conserved their sexting letters means that they Love It
> 
> UPDATE: fun fact but the intercrural sex explanation is Valid in both ancient greek AND japan (modern and 'historical') + the story of the blow job is an actually myth, but in egyptian mythology between osiris and isis, where isis pieced back her husband/brother together, but could not find a penis so she made one out of clay and blew in it and tada! he lives (for a while)


End file.
